<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Pain No Gain by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054857">No Pain No Gain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [425]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, Complicated Relationships, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Porn, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Unrequited Love, not in the way you think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mauricio ne s'attendait pas tellement à se retrouver dans cette situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [425]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Pain No Gain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">No Pain No Gain</span>
</p><p>Mauricio aurait dû savoir qu'un jour ça arriverait, enfin, il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'on viendrait lui demander de faire ce genre de choses, mais il avait déjà vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, alors il n'est pas vraiment si surpris que ça. Bref, Mauricio est demandé pour coucher avec Niko-il a un crush sur lui- Kovac. Pour tout remettre dans le contexte, il s'est retrouvé sans vraiment tout comprendre à discuter chez lui avec Niko, tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que son ami lui demande quelque chose qu'il était de ne jamais entendre de sa part : Veux-tu coucher avec moi ? Mauricio n'a pas réfléchi aux conséquences avant de répondre, c'est un oui.</p><p>La porte de sa chambre s'est vite refermée, pas sûr qu'il y ait des gens chez lui mais on n'est jamais sûr de rien. Peu importe, c'est surtout son lit qui intéresse maintenant dans la pièce, Mauricio est occupé à retirer la chemise de Niko, ses lèvres sur son oreille et ses dents mordillant son lobe. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi tout s'est fait aujourd'hui, mais il est heureux que ce soit en train de se faire. Mauricio sourit entre leur premier baiser quand il se retrouve sur le dos, Niko torse nu au-dessus, son genou appuyant contre son érection, pour sa part, ses mains sont sur ses hanches, profitant de sa beauté naturelle. Il a envie de faire durer ce moment à jamais.</p><p>''Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça avec moi ?'' Mauricio ne peut pas s'empêcher de le demander, sinon il sait que ça va lui rester dans l'esprit pendant tout l'acte</p><p>''J'en ai besoin Mauricio, s'il te plaît...''</p><p>''Aucun problème, c'était juste une question sans importance...''</p><p>''Merci...''</p><p>Mauricio n'est pas rassuré par toute la nécessité qu'il entend dans la voix de Niko, il se doute qu'il y a plus que du sexe en-dessous de ça. Son pantalon, ainsi que son boxer, finissent sur le sol, ses mains font glisser le boxer de Niko pour rejoindre le sien, alors ça va vraiment se faire... Pourtant Mauricio sait que quelque chose ne va pas alors qu'il n'a pas le temps de préparer Niko, son pénis entrant déjà dans son trou sans qu'il ne le veuille. Ce n'est pas bon. Il peut voir sur le visage de Niko que ce n'est pas agréable, en même temps sans préparation, sans lubrifiant, ça ne peut pas glisser. À un moment, tout à l'air de s'arranger, enfin, de pouvoir se lubrifier naturellement et de glisser. Non, Mauricio n'est toujours pas satisfait en voyant Niko plisser son front, serrer ses dents. Ce n'est pas bon. Il glisse son regard vers les cuisses de Niko pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense. Son sang se glace dans ses veines. Mauricio fait en sorte de se retirer le plus rapidement possible, c'est inadmissible qu'il laisse passer ça alors qu'il voit des tâches sombres sur leurs peaux, les draps.</p><p>''Tu es stupide ?! À quoi pensais-tu ?!'' Mauricio est énervé d'avoir participé à ça</p><p>''Je suis désolé Mauricio...''</p><p>''Non. Arrête-toi là, je ne sais pas ce que tu as cherché à faire en couchant avec moi, mais non, je ne veux pas t'aider à te faire du mal.''</p><p>''J'ai besoin que... S'il te plaît Mauricio...''</p><p>''Tu cherches à te punir pour quelque chose ?! C'est à cause du Bayern ?! Apprends à tourner la page Niko ! Ce n'est pas en te faisant du mal que tout s'arrangera, c'est arrivé, point à la ligne. Je ne veux pas t'aider à te blesser, s'il te plaît, explique moi.''</p><p>''Je-J'ai besoin de ça, de ressentir ça, c'est comme une rédemption pour moi, aide-moi Mauricio, s'il te plaît...'' Son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine en voyant les larmes de Niko, seigneur, il n'a pas envie de participer à sa douleur</p><p>''Tu n'as pas besoin de cette douleur pour aller mieux, je peux t'aider, mais c'est hors de question que je te laisse te faire du mal.'' Mauricio essuie ses larmes en traçant des petits cercles sur sa peau, il est désolé de devoir assister à ça</p><p>''Aide-moi, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît...''</p><p>Mauricio mord l'intérieur de sa bouche en tenant Niko contre lui, il va évidemment tout faire pour l'aider, c'est dans sa nature de prendre soin de tout le monde, et c'est hors de question qu'il fasse une exception pour Niko. Il l'aime, même si ce n'est peut-être pas aussi réciproque qu'il le croit, il va l'aider à aller mieux. C'est promis.</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>